comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Artemis Thorson/My Next (and hopefully permanent) Universe: The Titanverse
As you all probably know, I have a habit of abandoning my universes when they are in full swing. I hate myself for that. So I have taken all of my good ideas for those unis, as well as a few others, and blended them all into one new universe: The Titanverse. This blog isn't just to announce the new universe, this blog is to give you a little insight on what each character/team will be like. Avengers/Titans Much like Photon's Monarchs, the Avengers do not go by the Avengers. They were given the name "The Titans" by the Daily Bugle, which first reported them as a team. They later decided to stay together as a team, rather than break up as they intended. The founding members of them team were Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk. They first formed to defeat a foe who will not yet be revealed. Later members include Captain America, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. It will contain supporting characters such as their top scientist, Henry Pym, and Captain America's S.H.I.E.L.D. friend, Jessica Drew, among others. James Rhodes is also a close friend of Iron Man. Fantastic Four Not much has been done to the Fantastic Four. Yet. I really love these guys, so it's hard for me to drastically alter them, but that is what I'm planning. I'm definitely going to have the classics (who are slightly changed) of Dr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, and Thing. But there is one thing that maybe not all you will like. The Human Torch is Victor Vandore (obviously a play on Victor von Doom, the same as my 4126 version). I will be using a lot of old character names that I really liked. X-Men Professor Charles Xavier does not exist in Earth-616120. I have nothing against him, I just don't enjoy using him as a character. So the X-Men will be a group of seemingly "regular" people, who have mutant abilities. The roster will include Magneto, Phoenix, Cyclops, Archangel, Silhouette, Rogue, Storm, and Colossus. Magneto is the founder and the leader, their arch-enemies are Apocalypse and his servants, including Sabretooth and Destiny, including several others. The Brotherhood is also a separate group of mutant villains, led by Beast, but they are not as major. Personalities traits of the X-Men will be given to those who ask for them. Guardians of the Galaxy Agent Peter Quill was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s greatest, until Director James Barnes assigned him to form a team of heroes, specifically alien heroes. Quill was hesitant at first, but Barnes armed him with recently collected Kree technology from a crashed ship they discovered. He was sent off to recruit heroic aliens who would gladly fight alongside him. After much searching, Quill, now going by Star-Lord, managed to recruit Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, and Rocket Raccoon. S.H.I.E.L.D. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is James Buchanan Barnes, who disapproves of the Titans operating without S.H.I.E.L.D.'s permission, but his second-in-command, Jessica Drew, eventually convinces him to accept it. Other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents include Phil Coulson (an arrogant rookie who doesn't follow the rules) and Maria Hill (she takes the rules to seriously, and disapproves of Phil's methods). S.H.I.E.L.D. is responsible for war veteran, Nick Fury becoming the rogue assassin known as the Winter Soldier, who later founds HYDRA and aims to kill Barnes. Spider-Man Peter Parker is still Spider-Man, but several aspects of him are changed. He was never bullied by Flash Thompson, he actually protected him from the people who aimed to bully him. Peter and Flash seemed to be best friends, but Peter was also close with Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn. His rogues gallery is mostly the same, but it also includes Mystique, who is one of his love interests, and she also attends his High School. As Spider-Man, Peter has also somehow become great friends with the antihero known as Deadpool, who occasionally teams up with Spider-Man. Upcoming Characters Titan Characters Debbie Lane (Titan).jpg|Debbie Lane (Iron Man's Love Interest) Madame Viper (Titan).jpg|Madame Viper (Captain America's Love Interest) Real Thor (Titan).jpg|Thor Odinson Mandarin (Titan).jpg|Mandarin A-Bomb (Titan).jpg|A-Bomb Ultron (Titan).jpg|Ultron Ant-Man (Titan).jpg|Hank Pym becomes the Ant-Man Fantastic Four Characters Johnny Storm (Titan).jpg|Johnny Storm Super Chitauri (Titan).png|Super Chitauri X-Men Characters Emma Frost (Titan).jpg|Emma Frost Iceman (Titan).png|Iceman Pyro (Titan).jpg|Pyro Nightcrawler (Titan).jpg|Nightcrawler Scarlet Witch (Titan).jpg|Scarlet Witch Quicksilver (Titan).png|Quicksilver Toad (Titan).jpg|Toad Blob (Titan).jpg|Blob Forge (Titan).jpg|Forge Avalanche (Titan).jpg|Avalanche Blink (Titan).jpg|Blink Shaw (Titan).jpg|Sebastian Shaw Azazel (Titan).jpg|Azazel Riptide (Titan).jpg|Riptide Selene (Titan).jpg|Black Queen Gambit (Titan).jpg|Gambit Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Captain Marvel (Titan).jpg|Captain Marvel Jason (Titan).jpg|Jason of Sparta Thanos (Titan).jpg|Thanos S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters James Howlett (Titan).jpg|Wolverine Wolverine (Titan).jpg|Wolverine in costume Barnes (Titan).png|Barnes as the Winter Soldier Spider-Man Characters Shocker (Titan).jpg|Shocker Lizard (Titan).jpg|Lizard Hydro Man (Titan).jpg|Hydro Man Mysterio (Titan).jpg|Mysterio Nighthawk (Titan).jpg|Nighthawk Venom (Titan).jpg|Venom Kingpin (Titan).png|Kingpin Goblin (Titan).png|Green Goblin Goblin (Titan).jpg|Goblin's Human Form Carnage (Titan).png|Carnage Other Squadron Supreme Superion (Titan).png|Superion Gladiatrix (Titan).jpg|Gladiatrix Black Cowl (Titan).jpg|Kestrel Emerald Guardian (Titan).jpg|Emerald Guardian Breeze (Titan).jpg|Breeze Ambassador (Titan).jpg|Ambassador Trident (Titan).jpg|Trident Database (Titan).jpg|Database Quiver (Titan).jpg|Quiver Falcon (Titan).jpg|Falcon Voltage (Titan).jpg|Voltage Monarch (Titan).jpg|Monarch Feline (Titan).jpg|Feline Sentinel (Titan).png|Sentinel Emerald Guardian 1 (Titan).jpg|Dave as the 1st Emerald Guardian, before becoming Sentinel Project 13 (Titan).png|Project 13 Prodigy (Titan).jpg|Prodigy Puzzler (Titan).jpg|Puzzler Category:Blog posts Category:Earth-616120